Russian Roulette
by kimberleyx
Summary: Clare and Eli were best friends. There's a dance coming up and Eli asks Clare for advice about asking this "perfect girl" to the dance. Clare overthinks the conversation. Will she just get hurt in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This will be a story. It's not going to be too long unless you guys want it to be longer. **

**Not a fan of this just because I rushed to get it done because I need to study. But I promise you it will get better :) So please give this a chance.**

**

* * *

**

"Clare, Wait up!" A voice yelled from down the hallway.

Clare turned around and saw Eli running towards her. She smiled. "Hey Eli."

"You got a minute?" Eli asked.

She looked down at her watch. "Walk me to class?"

Eli nodded and they walked down the hallway.

"So what's up?" Clare asked looking up to Eli.

"Well I need advice." Eli looked unsure.

Clare gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "I never thought this day would come, Elijah Goldsworthy asking me for advice." She started chuckling. Eli playfully hit her in the arm.

They arrived at Clare's class.

"Okay Clare, promise me you're not going to laugh." Clare nodded. "Okay well the dance is Friday night and there's this girl I want to ask."

Clare's face lit up and she smiled a little. "So what's the big deal?"

"She's perfect Clare. She's smart, funny, and absolutely gorgeous but I'm not so sure if she'd really go with me." Eli smiled just thinking about this girl.

Clare chuckled a little. "I'm sure she'd say yes. So stop worrying!"

Eli smiled and things became a little awkward. "Well do I know her?" Clare asked.

It took a minute for Eli to respond. "Yeah, she's in our English class."

Clare lost her breath for a second and just smiled. "Oh…"

The bell rang. "Thanks Clare! You're the best. I'll see you at lunch." Eli gave Clare a hug and was off to his class. Clare watched as he walked away with a huge grin on her face.

_Oh my god. I can't wait to talk to Alli about this. Eli was finally going to make a move and take it to the next step. _Clare thought to herself but was interrupted when someone placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"So are you going to come to class or are you going to stare down the hallway all day?" Clare turned around to Adam.

Clare smiled with excitement. "Guess what?"

They walked into the room and took their seats.

"Well this ought to be good." Adam flipped open his book.

"Has Eli ever said anything about the dance Friday?" Clare asked with a huge grin on her face.

Adam shook his head.

"Well I think he's going to ask me, later today."

Adam's eyes widened. "What! That's like huge. How do you know?"

"Well he came up to me for advice about asking this girl and he said she was in our English class and was smart, funny, and gorgeous."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Clare but there are plenty of girls in our class like Melissa, Keiry – she's really cute, Leah and Kassandra… or hey what about that Nina girl, she seems like Eli's type." Adam kept going on about the girls in their English class but stopped once he realized Clare was shooting daggers out of her eyes.

"You're not helping Adam! And please don't say anything to Eli." Clare was frustrated. Adam chuckled a little know how pissed Clare was now. He agreed not to say anything. Clare stared down at her book but her mind was definitely someplace else, thinking about the other girls in her English class and Adam was right, they were all perfect candidates for Eli.

The next few periods dragged on for Clare. She couldn't concentrate on anything whatsoever. The thought of Eli possibly asking her to the dance was too much for her. They had this weird relationship. They were best friends but there were many moments where you would think they were more than that.

At lunch sat across from Clare. Adam was next to him and then they were joined by Drew and Alli. Alli kept rambling on and on about the dance but no one really paid much attention. Adam rolled his eyes constantly at the little pet names they'd call each other.

"I'm taking Fiona." Adam answered Alli's question. He smiled and Alli squealed for joy.

"Eli? Who might you be taking to the dance?" Alli glanced over at Clare quick and winked.

Eli leaned back in his seat and stared at Clare smirking. Eli's foot brushed against Clare's slightly. "It's a surprise."

Clare started to blush a little and shot a glance to Adam while starting to play footsie with Eli.

"Hey Clare?" KC walked up to the side of Clare and cleared his throat. Clare looked up.

"Hey KC." Everyone glared at him for a minute before looking away, trying not to pay attention.

"So, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance Friday night with me?" KC said almost silent.

Eli's and Adam's eyes widened.

Clare looked at Adam and stayed silent. This was the moment she was waiting for. Since her break up with KC, she'd always hoped he'd come back. She still liked KC and everyone knew that but when her gaze met Eli's shocked expression she knew exactly who she liked more. "I would love to KC but I already have a date."

"You do?" Eli chimed in shocked. Everyone stared at Eli for his quick outburst. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "that's cool."

"Okay, well I'll see you around." KC left the five of them in an awkward silence. The bell rang and Clare grabbed her things and quickly bolted to the door. Eli and Adam followed quickly behind. She knew they wanted to ask a thousand questions of who this guy could be. Last thing Eli knew was this was her prime opportunity to get back together with KC. For Adam his was who this guy was because the last thing he knew was Clare wanted to go to the dance with Eli.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Fail or not? Should I even continue?**

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this is doing much better than I thought it would! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They made me extremely happy! **

**Here's Chapter 2! I still think it's kinda sucky but I do enjoy my ending :D **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Clare rushed into the classroom and took her seat and quickly opened her assignment and started working. Adam and Eli walked in whispering to one another. Both didn't say a word to Clare. All through English Adam kept sending glances Clare's way but Clare just shook her head not wanting to talk about it.

Adam passed Clare a slip of paper. _You already have a date? I thought you wanted to go with Eli. _

Clare scribbled something down and then passed it back. _I'll explain later. _

Adam sighed and just threw the paper in his pocket. Class ended and Eli stood up.

"I'll meet you guys at The Dot. I have a few things to do." Eli spoke grabbing his things in a hurry watching the door.

Clare and Adam nodded. Eli left rushing out the door. Clare and Adam walked to The Dot and found a table and already ordered something to drink. Clare seemed a little off to Adam.

"So Clare, what was that all about today at lunch?" Adam finally blurted out.

Clare bit her bottom lip and covered her face from embarrassment. "I don't have a date. I only said that because I want Eli to ask me."

Adam started laughing a little.

"It's not funny!" Clare crossed her arms and glared at Adam.

"Oh but it is. You like KC but yet you turned him down because you think Eli is going to ask you?" Adam said through a few laughs.

Clare nodded. "You saw Eli's reaction. I'm pretty positive he's going to ask me."

Adam nodded and glanced outside and down the street. He saw Eli hugging some girl, saying goodbye and then walking towards The Dot with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Clare followed Adam's gaze down the street. Her heart dropped as she saw Eli walking up. She turned back around quickly. "Adam, promise you won't tell Eli anything."

"I won't." Adam promised. Eli walked up and took a seat. "Hey, what's up man?"

Eli still had a grin on his face. "She said yes."

"What are you talking about?" Clare furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Adam.

"Nina, she said yes to going to the dance on Friday."

Clare stared outside The Dot not paying attention to the conversation going on.

"Dude, that's great!" Adam patted Eli on the shoulder.

_I need to get out of here. I feel like I can't breathe right now. _Clare thought to herself. Eli and Adam continued to talk about asking Nina to the dance. _I'm so stupid! I should have never got my hopes up. _

Clare reached for her phone and pretended to read a text message. "I need to go. My mom wants me home." Clare spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with them. Clare grabbed her bag and started to get up.

"Is everything okay?" Eli asked grabbing Clare by the arm.

"Yeah, fine." Clare didn't look at him.

"I'll give you a ride." Eli offered.

Clare shook her head. "No it's okay, I'll walk. It's a nice day anyways." Clare half smiled and left The Dot.

Eli took a seat and watched outside as Clare walked up the street. "What's up with Clare?"

"Nothing." Adam turned red and avoided eye contact with Eli.

"Adam?" Eli questioned. "What do you know?"

Adam shook his head. "Nothing. Why would I know something?"

"Because you're beat red and you seem uneasy." Eli took a sip of his drink.

"Nope, I know nothing."

Eli shook his head and just let it all go. He took out his phone and texted Clare.

_Hey can I come over later? I want to talk to you about some things. _

Eli shut his phone and placed it on the table. A few minutes later his phone went off.

_Sure. Come by around seven?_

Eli smirked. _Sounds good :) _

Later that night Clare was sitting in her room listening to her parents consistently argue over little things. Her phone went off and it was Eli to let him in. She grabbed jacket and headed downstairs, not even telling her parents where she was going. She opened the door to Eli.

"Hey, do you think we could go someplace else to talk? My parents are fighting again and I don't want to be here right now."

Eli nodded and they walked to Morty. "How about the park?"

"Sure." Clare got into the car and they were off.

They arrived to the park and they sat at a picnic table, across from one another.

"So, is everything okay? You left pretty quickly today."

Clare bit her lip nervously. "Yeah everything is fine. My mom just needed some help around the house." She smiled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Nina. Well, umm she's new and everything and I really like her, a lot. So I was wondering if maybe you guys could hang out before the dance on Friday and then the four of us could go together." Eli smiled quick then stopped.

"About that… ha, you see." Clare averted her stare someplace else, and tucked her head down behind her hair to hid her blush. "It's funny actually." She stared down at her hands that were in her lap fiddling with her thumbs. "I don't have a date to the dance."

Eli was confused. "You said you did."

"Yeah, well I told KC I had a date because I was actually hoping this other guy would ask me." Clare looked up, her blush still evident. "But he didn't so, now I have no one."

"Well that guy is definitely missing out." Eli smirked and Clare couldn't help but smile.

_That smirk, he really needs to stop doing that. And seriously, he has to be the dumbest person I know. _Clare thought to herself.

"So what's the game plan now? Are you going to talk to KC about going with him still?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded. "I'm going to call him later actually and see if the offer still stands."

"Cool! So you still okay with hanging out with Nina before hand?"

"Sure." Clare smiled. She knew she was probably going to regret doing this for him. But she really liked Eli and if this was to help her case then she'd do it. Clare eyed up the playground swings and started to get up. "I'll race you to the swings. Last one there loses!"

Clare bolted to the swings laughing, looking back at Eli who struggled to get out of his seat. But soon enough he was trailing behind her, quickly closing the gap between them. As soon Clare reached the swings, she felt Eli knock into her making her fall to the ground. Eli fell right on top of her. Clare was laughing hysterically but once her eyes met his, she stopped laughing, catching her breath. Eli didn't move, he was close enough to Clare that she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"E-Eli?" Clare stammered.

"Yeah?" Eli continued staring into Clare's eyes.

"Can you get off of me?" Clare looked down.

"Oh! Sorry." Eli sat up quick and sat facing the different direction of Clare. Clare sat up soon after fixing her hair. She glanced at Eli quick, who was staring down at the ground with a smirk on his face. Clare felt her cheeks getting warmer.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed and make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Aw hello there! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and story alerts and what not. It makes me happy to see you guys all like this :) **

**So I had the idea for this story all planned out in my head. Well now as I write, little by little I come up with more details that I didn't want in but is in because I love drama :)**

**Here is Chapter 3, enjoy! :)**

* * *

They sat in the park in silence; Clare had stood up and started swinging on the swings and still had a blush on her face. She looked down at Eli who was still looking at the ground, looking like he was in deep thought with _that gorgeous smirk._

"Looks like I won." She smiled as Eli looked up. He nodded and started swinging next to Clare.

No one said a word.

_What just happened? _Eli thought to himself. He glanced over to Clare quick. _Those blue eyes will definitely be the death of me, she is beautiful. Wait! Did I just say Clare Edwards was beautiful? Well she is. Do I like her? I do but she likes KC and then there's Nina now. _

Clare started chuckling watching Eli's expression. She stopped swinging.

"Eli, it's getting late. I should probably get home." Clare smiled and stepped off the swings and started walking to the hearse. Eli followed quickly behind her.

He started driving her back home. Neither said a word to each other, they sat in silence. Clare reached for the dial of the radio to turn it on; her hand brushed against Eli's who reached for the dial at the same time. Clare pulled her hand back quick and looked at Eli, blushing. Eli smirked and Clare smiled looking out the window, fiddling with her hands in her lap. He pulled up in front of Clare's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Clare spoke not looking at Eli.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Clare shut the door and ran into her house.

**The Next Day**

KC was sitting on the front steps doing some homework.

"Hey." KC looked up at Clare. Clare smiled a little.

"So what's up?" KC smiled and put his homework aside.

"Nothing much." Clare took a seat next to KC. "So I was wondering if you had found someone else to go with the dance with you tomorrow night?"

KC shook his head. "Well I was wondering if maybe you'd want one?" Clare spoke and chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

KC chuckled a little. "Sure. What happened to your other date?"

"Well he ended up asking someone else when I thought he was going to ask me." Clare blushed a little.

"Oh!" KC wrapped his arm around Clare, pulling her into a hug. Clare smiled, she was happy for two things. One was to be going to the dance with KC even if he was her second choice and two things were actually fine between them. KC and Clare broke apart and Clare looked at Eli walking up the steps looking at Clare with a look she's never seen from him.

_What was that look for? Was he jealous? _Clare thought to herself.

"I'll see you later." Clare smiled and got up following Eli to their lockers. Adam was there with Eli talking about the latest issue of The Goon.

"Good morning boys!" Clare spoke cheerfully, opening her locker.

"Hey." Both Adam and Eli chimed in at the same time.

Eli grabbed his things from the locker and placing them in his bag. Clare didn't say anything either, just packing Adam arched an eyebrow. Adam might be a lot of things but he, for one, was not dumb.

"So everything between you two okay?" Adam said pointing between the two of them.

Clare blushed a little. Both of them nodded not looking up at Adam.

"Okay then." Adam rolled his eyes and turned his back, leaning against the locker next to Eli. Eli shut his locker and leaned back against his locker.

"Eli, did you want to meet after school to finish our assignment for English?" Clare shut her locker and stood in front of Adam and Eli.

"I can't, I've got a date with Nina." Eli cleared his throat and looked down the hallway.

"Oh." Clare looked down at the ground. "How about-"

Nina walked by.

"Hey Nina," Eli smiled and cutting Clare off. "wait up!" Eli ran down the hall after her, pushing through Clare and Adam.

_Two can play this game._ Eli thought to himself

Clare and Adam watched from where they were, Eli threw his arm around Nina and walked down the hall. Before he turned the corner, he looked back and flashed his signature smirk.

Clare wanted to scream. Adam looked back to Clare, watching her slowly tense up. Adam shook his head.

"Seriously, I'm not stupid. Something happened between you two. Just tell me!" Clare started to walk away as Adam followed behind her badgering her with question after question.

"Nothing happened. Eli and I are friends. Nothing is going to happen." Clare continued to walk, quickening her pace. Adam gave up and threw his hands in frustration and twirled around in his step going in the opposite direction. Clare walked into her class and pulled out her phone quick to text Eli.

**Hey can we meet in the lib during lunch 4 english?**

Clare took out her books for class. Her phone went off within seconds of sending her text.

**Can't, eating lunch with Nina. Resched?**

Clare shook her head and started texting. What she wanted to say and what she said were two different things.

**That's fine. See you in English. **

Clare threw her phone in her bag and crossed her arms.

"Someone's upset!" Alli chuckled, pulling up a seat next to Clare.

Clare rolled her eyes. "It's Eli. He's driving me nuts. First he's hot then he's cold. I just don't know anymore. Then he wants me to help him with welcoming Nina -"

The bell rang and Ms. Oh walked in before Clare could finish her ramblings. "Okay, get out your homework and turn to page 345."

It was going to be one long day. It was just that too. At lunch Clare, Adam, Alli and Drew took their usual table. They all stared as Eli walked in with Nina, taking a table a few feet away.

"I swear Eli must really like that girl." Adam spoke staring at the two across the room.

Clare kicked Adam's shin causing him to keel over. "My god Clare! Ouch."

Drew and Alli laughed. Clare just crossed her arms and then spotted KC.

"KC! Over here." Clare smiled and waved him over.

"Hey guys." KC stood awkwardly next to the table.

"Why don't you eat with us today?" Clare offered pulling out the seat next to her.

KC smiled and took the seat next to Clare.

"I need to go print something out for class. I'll see you guys later." Adam left. Clare knew he wanted nothing to do with the situation whatsoever.

Drew and Alli left soon after to engage in their usual make out sessions in the janitors closet, leaving just KC and Clare.

At first it was a little weird. Neither of them spoke but KC broke the silence of starting to talk about the dance. KC and Clare laughed and looked like they were enjoying themselves almost to the point you'd think they were together. Clare looked out of the corner of her eye at Eli. He was watching them, ignoring Nina as she rambled on.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow night!" Clare wrapped her arms around KC giving him a hug, watching Eli shake his head slightly and then look back at Nina. Clare broke the hug from KC, her eyes still glued at Eli and Nina. KC had gone back to eating, not paying attention to Clare.

Eli smirked and reached his hand up taking Nina's in his, lacing their fingers. Nina blushed and looked down, hiding her face behind her hair. Eli stood up, still holding her hand and pulling her into him and wrapping his arm around her. They started walking towards Clare. So Clare turned away and flipped open a book, pretending to read. As Eli and Nina walked by, Clare looked up a little and saw Eli's green eyes staring back into hers.

* * *

**What did you think? :)**

**Just like before, make me happy! - Reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and story alerts! Didn't think so many people would like this! **

**Just so you all know this is kind of a filler chapter, leading up to all the drama and goodness of the dance! I promise next chapter will be better and a little longer!**

**Enjoy and please give this chapter a chance.**

**

* * *

**

Clare took her usual seat behind Eli and next to Adam. Eli walked in and didn't say a word to Clare.

"Hey man." Eli nodded to Adam and took his seat.

Clare sunk back into her chair and propped her head up against her right hand. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Adam looked back and forth at Eli and Clare and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously you two need to grow up." Clare and Eli both glared at Adam.

The bell rang to start class.

Clare leaned forward and whispered into Eli's ear. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'm giving you time to talk about your partner project. Go ahead, get with your partner."

Eli turned around. "For what?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you're mad at me for something I did."

Eli was confused. "I'm not mad at you. But you seem like you're mad at me." Eli raised his eyebrows and smirked a little.

Clare paused and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not mad." Clare smiled.

"Okay, now that's settled, let's work on this. We're almost done, so we could probably finish it now."

Clare nodded and they began working. With just five minutes left of class, Clare and Eli finished their project. The room became louder with people finishing. Eli waved Nina over.

"Nina this is my two best friends Clare and Adam, Clare and Adam this is Nina." Eli introduced gesturing to each of them.

Nina smiled sweetly. "It's nice to finally meet you! Eli's told me a lot about you guys." Nina's eyes glared at Clare, as soon as Clare looked back she switched her gaze to Adam and then to Eli.

"I hope nothing but good things!" Adam spoke. Clare sat there watching Nina and Eli smile at one another every so often. She was jealous and it sucked.

"I'm so excited to hang out tomorrow for the dance!" Nina spoke, snapping Clare back into reality.

"We'll have fun." Clare smiled and then looked at Eli.

"Thank you." Eli mouthed to Clare and she nodded.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." Eli said his goodbye and walked out the door with Nina.

Clare watched as she walked out. Adam pinched her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Clare rubbed her arm and glared up at Adam.

"Why won't you just tell him how you feel?"

Clare grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"It's not that easy." Clare frowned and shook her head.

"Hey Eli, I like you." Adam spoke in a high pitched voice. "Oh Clare, I like you too." Adam lowered his voice imitating Eli.

Clare whacked Adam in the arm.

"Ouch!" What was _that_ for?" Adam started rubbing his arm and then chuckled. "Look Clare, I'm sick of you two always dancing around one another. I see the way you look at him and recently the way he looks at you. I know you're jealous of Nina because you wish you were her. You should probably talk to him before the dance."

Adam opened his locker and Clare leaned against the lockers. "It's not easy Adam. He likes Nina, a lot. The way he talked about her when he asked for advice, I don't think I could ever compare. Trust me, I'm sick of playing games. The other night we went to the park to talk and he ended up on top of me. The way he looked into my eyes and how close he was made me realize I really do like him. I'm just not ready to tell him. What if he doesn't like me? I just want him to be happy and if it's Nina then so be it."

"What about your happiness though Clare? You're so busy worrying about everyone else. What about you?"

Clare threw her hands up in frustration, Adam was right. "Well I do have KC. Things are looking up for us ever since Jenna and him broke up. I've been waiting to get back with KC for some time now."

Adam shook his head. He knew she wanted to be with Eli. "Well if you think KC will make you happy, then there you go."

"Adam, let's go! Mom is waiting in the car." Drew yelled from down the hall.

Adam rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "The witch is waiting."

Clare giggled.

"I'll see you tomor-"

"ADAM!" Drew shouted again.

"I'm coming!" Adam turned and yelled down the hallway. He turned to Clare. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clare smiled, shaking her head as Adam ran down the hallway.

**The Next Day at Clare's House**

"Are you going to make your move on Eli tonight?" Alli asked flipping through a magazine.

Clare was flipping through a magazine too. "No, I'm giving up."

Alli sat up and threw her magazine to the side. "What do you mean you're giving up?"

Clare threw her magazine down, not really wanting to have this conversation with Alli right now. "He likes Nina. I'm not going to try to push for something that's not going to happen right now."

"But the way he looks at you…" Alli was confused.

"He doesn't look at me the same way he looks at her. Plus, maybe KC and I will work out."

"But you like Eli more." Alli challenged Clare.

"I'm done having this conversation." Clare walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen to grab a drink. Alli followed close behind her.

"C'mon Clare, I know you like him." Alli smiled deviously, knowing she could make her break.

Clare blushed and nodded.

"I knew it! So he likes Nina, so what?"

"The so what is, if he's happy with Nina then I'm going to have to live with that. I'm his best friend and I just want him to be happy."

"Stop worrying about other people's happiness. What about your own?"

"Did Adam put you up to this?" Clare asked.

"Wh-what?" Alli scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Adam basically said the same thing earlier."

Alli shook her head. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Alli started walking to the door and opened the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Well hello to you too, Alli." Eli smirked and let himself in to find Clare. Nina followed him in after, standing awkwardly in the living room with Alli trying to make small talk.

"Hey!" Eli reached his arms out to give Clare a hug. Clare looked confused.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clare reached her hand up and placed it on his forehead.

"Hi Eli, how are you would work too." He said sarcastically and smirked. Clare smiled.

"Hi." She said sarcastically. "Seriously, you never hug me."

"What? I can't give my best friend a hug?" Eli kept his smirk.

Clare hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his shoulder. Clare giggled." Alright, I'll pick you guys up in an hour and a half. Is KC meeting here?"

Clare nodded.

Eli lowered his voice. "Do I have to drive Alli and Drew?"

Clare smiled and shook her head no. "He's coming to pick her up when you pick us up."

"Okay good." Eli laughed and lowered his voice again. "I don't think I could handle watching them two groping one another from the rearview mirror."

"I heard that!" Alli shouted from the living room.

"I should go." Eli turned red and walked out to the living room, laughing a little at Alli's expression. She was annoyed.

"Be nice to Nina please!" Eli stared at Alli then looked back at Nina. "I'll see you soon." Eli placed a kiss on Nina's cheek and was out the door.

Alli's mouth hung slightly open. _Thank god Clare didn't see that. _Alli thought to herself.

* * *

**Well?**

**You know the drill - REVIEW please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! I enjoy and appreciate all the reviews! **

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. I think it was a slow start but once you get towards the end, I promise you it should get better!**

**Please review at the end and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Clare walked in soon after Eli left.

"Okay well we can get ready in my room." Clare headed up the stairs and into her room with Nina following and Alli behind her. Clare turned on the radio. Nina laid her bag on the floor and then took a seat on Clare's bed. Nina was quiet for some time.

"Hey Nina, want me to do your makeup?" Alli offered.

Nina agreed and took a seat at Clare's desk. Alli started to work her magic. Clare took a seat on her bed, resting her back against the head board.

"So what's going on between you and Eli?" Alli asked Nina. Clare shot a glance to Alli telling her to cut it out.

Nina shrugged. "I'm not so sure. He said he really liked me the other day."

"Do you like him?"

Clare's heart dropped and swallowed hard. She reached for a magazine to occupy her time while Alli continued.

Nina blushed. "Well yeah, but sometimes I'm unsure. He talks about you a lot Clare."

Clare popped her head out from the magazine. "What?"

"He talks about you all the time, you and Adam. I think he might like you."

Clare looked at Alli. Alli's eyes widened and she bit her lip in excitement. Clare smiled and then shook her head. "You have nothing to worry about. He likes you a lot, he told me himself. Eli and I are just friends."

Nina smiled and looked back to Alli. Alli finished her makeup and Nina turned around.

"How do I look?" Nina asked.

"You look pretty! Good job Alli." Clare smiled.

The girls finished getting ready. Nina wore a short hot pink, sweetheart cut dress. Alli wore something similar but in a dark forest green. Clare was definitely more conservative with her outfit, a black and red dress, with short sleeves that was flowed falling right above the knee. The door bell rang.

"The boys must be here!" Alli squealed running downstairs.

"Let's go." Clare smiled and shook her head at her best friend. Nina left the room and Clare grabbed her things. She headed downstairs missing first reactions.

"Hey Clare, you look beautiful." KC placed a kiss on Clare's cheek, making Clare blush.

"And, okay! Let's go." Eli looked down at his watch and started heading out the door. The ride was silent, Nina was tucked under Eli's arm and Clare was under KC's. They arrived to the dance and waited in the lobby for Drew, Alli, Adam and Fiona. Once they got there they headed into the dance. The night had gone by rather fast. Clare and KC were really hitting things off as well for Nina and Eli. They were all dancing in a big group.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want to go get a drink?" KC asked.

Clare nodded and he grabbed her hand leading her out of the crowd. They got their drinks and then took a seat at one of the tables. Jenna and her date came over and sat next to KC. Even though Jenna and KC were broken up, they still talked. Clare had her suspicions about Jenna after what she did to her in the first place. Clare put her past aside and enjoyed her company. The song changed to a slow song and Eli walked up beside Clare, leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Would you like to dance?" Eli's hot breath made Clare jump a little. Clare looked up and smiled.

"KC, do you mind if I dance with Eli?" Clare asked and KC shook his giving her the okay to go. Eli reached out his hand. Clare grabbed it and followed Eli into the crowd of people.

"So, having a good night?" Eli asked placing his hands on her hips and Clare's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I am." Clare smiled, staring into Eli's green eyes. "What about you?"

"Same." Eli smirked staring down into Clare's eyes. "I didn't tell you earlier, but you look really good tonight."

Clare looked down smiling. She could feel her cheeks starting to warm up. "Thank you."

"Did you know red and black are my favorite colors?" Eli pointed out, still smirking.

Clare shook her head. "No, I di-didn't."

Eli pulled Clare closer. Clare's head rested on his shoulder and he rested his head against Clare's. Clare closed her eyes and continued to move. Adam walked by Eli and gave him the thumbs up. Eli smirked and watched Adam walk away. The song ended and Eli and Clare were still moving back and forth slowly. Once Clare realized the song ended she pulled away quick with a blush on her face.

"I'm go-going to go find KC." She stuttered out and smiled, walking way from Eli. Clare searched by the tables and then to the main hallway. He wasn't there. She ended up going to look in the side hallway. She opened the doors and stood motionless.

"K-KC?" Was all she could spit out at the moment.

At that moment, KC looked down the hall to Clare. "Clare, I'm sorry."

KC started walking towards Clare. "Sorry that your tongue was down Jenna's throat?"

Clare started to feel tears falling from her eyes.

"Jenna and I are back together. We sorted out our problem and she needs me." KC spoke softly.

"I thought you liked me again. I thought this was going to bring us together."

"I asked you to the dance as friends. I'm sorry if I lead you on."

Clare nodded and bit her bottom lip. She turned back around leaving Jenna and KC in the hallway.

"Clare!" KC shouted but Clare was already gone looking for Eli.

If there was any person who she wanted to talk to right now, it was her best friend, Eli. She made her way through the group of people earning some stares because she was crying. As she made her way to Eli, she stopped mid step. Her heart dropped once again. Why did this have to keep happening to her?

She saw Eli and Nina making out. Clare didn't move. She watched them pull apart, Eli smirked and Nina grinned. He rested her forehead against Nina's. Clare turned around and ran back out through everyone.

Her tears started falling more. Her heart started racing. She ran past Adam and into the hallway where she just saw KC and Jenna. Clare threw her hands to her face and leaned against the wall. She heard the doors open and footsteps running to her. She peered up looking at Adam.

Adam grabbed Clare's hands pulling them away from her face. "What happened?" Adam placed his hands on her cheeks and brushed her tears away.

Clare quieted down a bit. "I went to find KC after dancing with Eli and found KC making out with Jenna." Clare's sobs started to pick up once again. "So then I went to find Eli to tell him and I found him making out with Nina…" Clare forced out choking back sobs.

Adam took Clare into his arms and rubbed her back gently. "Clare it's going to be okay."

Clare continued to sob.

"Shhh, calm down." Adam kept whispering to Clare.

The double doors flew open and Eli ran towards them.

"What happened? I just saw KC with Jenna." Eli was out of breath and reached to place a hand on Clare's back to comfort her. Nina followed close behind Eli but stood on the other side of Adam and Clare, also placing a hand on her back.

Clare broke from Adam's arms. "Don't touch me."

Eli was confused. She wiped her tears and started walking away. Eli followed her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Clare! Wh-what's going on?" Eli pleaded.

Clare threw her arm down breaking from Eli's grip. She picked up her pace and ended up running away through the gym. Eli glared back at Adam.

"What happened?" Eli asked, Nina walked over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Well KC just asked Clare to the dance as friends, she saw KC and Jenna making out in the hallway. She freaked and went to find you…" Adam looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with Eli.

"To find me?" Eli asked confused.

Adam stayed quiet and stared to the ground. "Adam, what do you know?"

Adam shook his head.

"Adam…" Eli was getting impatient.

"Eli, let's just go back to the dance. I'm sure she's-" Nina tugged on Eli's arm to pull him back to the dance.

"NO!" Eli's yelled, he looked at Nina, his breathing becoming heavy. Nina got scared and looked down, backing away slowly. Eli turned back to Adam slowly. "Just tell me what is going on."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Adam spoke softly.

Eli got into Adam's face, he stated completely angry. "Tell me now."

"What is wrong with you? First you act like Clare means nothing to you and then all of a sudden you flip out and she means the world to you." Adam started to yell.

"How does this have anything to do with me?" Eli shouted back.

"It has everything to do with you! Don't you get it? She likes you Eli. She wanted to go to the dance with you, ever since you asked her for advice talking about this perfect girl. The way you talked about Nina, she thought you were talking about her."

Eli stood there, all emotions drained from his body, staring at Adam as he continued.

"You know Eli, I'm sick of this. I'm sick and tired of watching the two of you dance around one another. I know you like her. But maybe if you weren't so caught up in trying to get with Nina, you would realize every time Clare tried to get you." Adam shook his head and left Eli standing in the hallway. He passed Nina. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Adam spoke giving one final look to Eli and then he was gone.

* * *

**Well? Good or no?**

**Reviews and/or suggestions? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: All I have to say is I'm sorry...**

**

* * *

**

**Clare's POV**

Clare ran out the doors leaving Eli, Adam and Nina in the hallway

_Great, of course it has to be raining now. _Clare thought to herself.

She threw her hood up and ran out the doors of Degrassi. Clare wasn't sure where she was going. She didn't want to go to the Dot or her house. Those places her just too obvious for someone to find her. She needed some time alone.

Her phone kept buzzing in her pocket. She looked and it was Eli calling. Clare sent it right to voicemail. He continued to call but she kept hitting ignore. She soon grew annoyed and just put her phone on silent.

She made her way to the park where she and Eli went just a few nights ago. She sat underneath the shelter, pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Tears had continued to fall from her eyes but the sobbing had subsided. After a few minutes, she took out her phone and had twenty missed calls from Eli. She started dialing her phone and placed it to her ear.

The phone rang twice before someone answered worried. "Clare! Where are you?"

"I just want to let you know I'm okay." She sniffled.

"Clare, please just tell me where you are!" The voice pleaded.

"I can't. I just need some time to think. Adam I promise you I'm fine." Clare smiled weakly trying to sound promising. She heard someone in the background yelling, it sounded like Eli. She shut the threw her phone to the side and sat there listening and watching the rain fall.

**Eli's POV**

"Please can we just go back and enjoy ourselves at the dance." Nina obviously didn't care what just happened.

"I messed up." Eli spoke in a somber tone.

Nina walked over to Eli and wrapped her arms around his waist. Eli didn't move his hands around Nina. He just stood there, replaying the events in his head.

"Let's go back and dance. I'm sure Adam is going to find her." Nina started kissing Eli's neck.

"Get off me." Eli pushed Nina off of him and started walking away. "Two of my best friends are mad at me. No, I can't enjoy myself." Eli went back into the gym to find Adam or Clare, hoping if he found one he'd find the other. He grabbed his phone and dialed Clare. No answer, straight to voicemail. He continued to call again and again, becoming furious each time it went to voicemail.

He ran into Adam. "Have you seen Clare?"

"Do you think I'd be trying to find her if I did?" Adam shot back at Eli still angry.

They walked into the main lobby.

"Sav! Holly J! Have you seen Clare?" Eli asked anxiously.

"Whoa, calm down. She left."

Eli and Adam exchanged glances quick before running outside to Morty.

"Of all nights, it has to rain!" Adam exclaimed, slamming the door to Morty. Eli started the car. "Where should we go first? The Dot?"

Eli shook his head. "Too public. If Clare was upset she wouldn't sit at The Dot."

"Well it wouldn't be a bad idea to check."

"Trust me, she wouldn't go there."

"What are you? The knower of all things Clare?" Adam was still angry.

Eli glared at Adam. "Seriously, I know I messed up. Will you just drop it?"

Adam threw his hands back in defeat. His phone started vibrating. "It's Clare." He hit the send button to answer. "Clare! Where are you?"

Eli pulled the car over. "Let me talk to her."

Adam shoved his hand into Eli's face, pushing him away.

"Clare, can you just tell me where you are?"

"ADAM! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Eli shouted, reaching for the phone.

Adam ended the phone call. "She won't tell me where she is. But she's fine and just needs some time to think."

Eli slammed his hands down on to the steering wheel and started driving again. He went arrived at Clare's house but there were no cars in the driveway and no lights were on in the house.

"I don't think she's here." Adam stared out the window.

"Just please go check. If she's home, she'll answer the door for you."

Adam rolled his eyes and got out of the car and went to the front door and rang the door bell. No answer. He knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. Eli beeped the horn and Adam took it as a signal to leave. Adam hopped back into the car and slammed the door.

"What's the plan now?" Adam asked as Eli started pulling away.

Eli drove around, pass the dot just to check and be sure she wasn't there. After a good hour, Adam was ready to give up.

"She said she's fine. Maybe we should just let her be and we'll talk to her tomorrow."

Eli pulled into the gravel parking lot of the park and parked his car. It started raining harder now. Eli crossed his arms and rested his head over the steering wheel. Adam rested his head on the side window, closing his eyes.

"You know I do like Clare, a lot." Eli muttered. "We came here the other night to talk and that's when I knew that I liked her."

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Eli, watching his best friend become vulnerable. He hated seeing him like this.

"Why is it that when something good happens to me I somehow ruin it?" Eli sighed.

Adam didn't know what to say, he patted Eli on the back and looked outside his window. His mouth fell open. He spotted Clare. "Eli! Look!"

"What?" Eli sat up slowly following Adam's finger in the way he was pointing. Eli didn't say anything and reached for the door handle, opened the door and stepped out.

Adam rushed out of the car too. "Don't you think I should go talk to her? You are probably the last person she wants to see right now."

Eli started running over to Clare.

"Here we go!" Adam said to himself, throwing his hands in the air and getting back into the car.

Eli ran down to Clare, keeping quiet once he was right behind Clare. He stood there watching her, listening to her quiet sniffles.

"I should have known I'd find you here." Eli finally spoke.

Clare shot her head back to look at who showed up. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Clare wiped her face and stood up, crossing her arms and staring at the ground. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. Adam and I have been looking for the past hour and we pulled up here about to give up when he spotted you sitting out here."

"I told him I was f-fine and not to worry."

Eli walked over to Clare, standing right in front of her. "Clare how could we not worry about you?"

Clare shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at the floor.

"Clare look at me." Eli lifted up her chin to make her look at him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and carefully brushed the tears from her eyes. Eli's eyes looked back and forth at Clare's, watching her expressions. He slowly moved closer to Clare before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**Well? *dodges things being thrown at me* I told you I was sorry before you read this! **

**Please review and send me any suggestions you might have. I'm thinking next chapter will be the last. **

**Review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well it seems like not that many people were upset with me with the ending of last chapter!**

**Here's chapter 7. Towards the end I feel it's rather wordy and I'm not a huge fan of it. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Eli pulled away slowly, smirk forming on his face. Clare blushed and took a step back.

"I-I…" She pointed to herself. "Y-you…" She pointed to Eli. "W-what was that?" Clare stuttered out.

Eli chuckled a little, watching Clare's expression becoming confused.

"Look Clare, I was stupid." Eli began taking a few steps to Clare. Clare shook her head and walked away. "Where are you going?" Eli followed quickly behind her.

Clare turned around and looked at Eli. "I left because I was upset with you and KC. You came here and kissed me. If I wasn't confused before, I sure am now."

"Clare, you need to hear me out." Eli pleaded.

"Not tonight. I have so much going through my head right now that I don't think I'll be able to handle talking about this with you right now. So I'm going home." Clare turned around and started walking.

"At least let me drive you home so you're not walking in the rain." Eli offered. Clare nodded and followed him to Morty. He opened the passenger door for Clare. Adam scooted to the middle.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked. Clare shook her head.

Eli got into the driver's side and took Clare home. He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off.

"Please call me tomorrow, okay?" Eli leaned forward to look at Clare.

Clare nodded. "I will." She sat there for a second to look at the boys. "I was wondering if you'd want to stay the night."

Eli's eyes widened. "Don't you think that's moving a little fast?"

Clare smiled a little. "I meant Adam."

Eli slouched back into his seat and Adam laughed. "Sure."

Clare opened the door and stepped out heading to the front door. Adam scooted his way out.

"Dude, how is this fair?" Eli asked.

"Guy between the ears, but still physically a girl." Adam smiled and stepped out of the car. He peered down. "Just come by tomorrow and talk to her. Okay?"

Eli agreed and he left. Clare walked into her house and ran upstairs to change out of her wet clothes. She took a seat on her bed. Adam followed in and took a seat in front of her.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"He kissed me, Eli kissed me." Clare repeated. She looked up to Adam. "Did you tell him anything?"

Adam turned red. "Maybe… just a little."

"What did you tell him?"

"I couldn't stand how he all of a sudden showed concern for you. So I may or may not have kind of flipped out. I told him I'm sick and tired of you two playing games with one another. He's coming by tomorrow morning to talk. Okay?" Clare nodded. "Now it's getting late, get some rest."

Clare laid in bed and Adam tucked her in before getting into Darcy's bed.

"Thank you Adam."

Adam smiled. "Goodnight Clare."

Clare woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her window. She found it weird how after a terrible night, the sun could shine this bright. She reached for her phone and checked the time. It was almost noon. She jumped out of bed and looked to Darcy's bed. Adam wasn't there. She got out of bed and opened her door and heard Adam talking with someone downstairs. She went downstairs and into the living room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Adam spoke his eyes glued to the TV. Clare's eyes wandered from Adam to Eli. Eli stared at Clare, she smiled a little.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Clare went to the kitchen to grab a drink and went back into the living room.

"I figured you needed the sleep and plus Eli told me not to wake you." Clare looked at Eli and Eli just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go shower and then after can we talk Eli?" Clare asked.

"Sure." Eli smiled.

Clare ran upstairs and showered and got ready quick. She took a seat at her desk to finish putting on makeup. Clare took a deep breath. "Clare, everything will be fine." She repeated to herself out loud. Clare didn't expect to talk to Eli so soon. She expected to wait until Monday to talk to him but he insisted on talking to her. Adam assured her everything would be fine and that it might be better if they talked. Clare finished her makeup and headed downstairs.

Eli stood up. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sounds great." Clare grabbed her coat and held the door open for Eli.

"Have fun kids! Don't keep her out too late!" Adam joked. Eli took a pillow and chucked it at him. Eli smiled and walked outside.

They started down the street. It was awkward at first but Eli broke the silence. "I want to apologize about last night."

Clare stopped Eli in his tracks, placing a hand on his chest. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well for hurting you Clare, I never meant-" Clare reached up and placed a finger to his lips to make him stop talking.

"How about I start from the beginning?" Clare asked looking up at Eli waiting for approval to her question. "I wanted to go to the dance with you. When you came up to me for advice and started talking about this girl you liked from English class I thought you were talking about me because we had moments where I questioned feelings towards you, where I felt sometimes we pushed the border of just being friends. I was obviously wrong."

Clare started walking again, so she didn't have to look at Eli while talking. She knew if she did, she'd end up crying. "When KC first asked me to the dance and I told him I already had a date, I figured you'd be asking me so I turned him down. But you asked Nina and I felt like crap, like I wasn't good enough for you."

Eli stopped in his tracks and looked down at Clare. "I'm not going to lie, I was jealous of Nina just a little bit. The way you looked at her, the way you made her happy. I wanted to be her."

"Clare…" Eli tried to speak but Clare held her hand up to shut him up.

"So at the dance, KC and Jenna ended up getting back together. When I saw them in the hallway, my heart dropped. I felt sick because after I figured things between us weren't going to happen that maybe there was a chance to get back with KC but he hurt me again. After seeing that the only person I wanted to talk to, the only person I felt would make me feel better was you." Clare smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "But you were too busy making out with Nina. Seeing you right after seeing KC broke my heart once more. In a matter of minutes the two people I liked had hurt me."

Clare had finished talking and Eli looked into her eyes, trying to find the right words to say. "Clare, I never meant to hurt you. This might not be what you want to hear but please listen." Eli took Clare's hands in his and laced his fingers with hers. "I liked you from the day I met you, from the day I stared into your eyes. But I wasn't sure. I pushed it off because I knew you liked the _Justin Bieber_ look alike."

Clare chuckled and looked down. "That's when I started liking Nina. I really honestly liked her too. My feelings for you rushed back the other day when we were here and I fell on top of you. I was so adamant about getting with Nina that I didn't see the signals you were giving me. I'm sorry for all of that, for not paying attention to what was right in front of me the whole time."

Clare smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "If there's something I learned from all of this it would be that I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, Clare." Eli smirked at the blush that started forming on Clare's face.

Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's waist and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head. "So Clare, what do you say?"

Clare looked up at Eli, her blue eyes sparkling. She pressed her lips against Eli's and pulled away slowly. "Does that answer your question?"

"Works for me." Eli smirked and place one kiss on her lips once.

Clare smiled and left one arm around his waist and Eli's arm wrapped around her shoulder. He looked down again and kissed her cheek. They went back to Clare's house, walking hand in hand through the door.

"So are you two done playing this sick game of Romantic _Russian Roulette_?" Adam asked joking slightly.

Clare and Eli exchanged glances and nodded. Eli took a seat on the couch, pulling Clare onto his lap.

"So, uhh, if this," Adam pointed back and forth to the two of them. "is happening right now, then what about Nina?"

* * *

**Well whatcha think? I feel like I failed a lot, well maybe a little. **

**This was the last chapter. I've got many suggestions about Nina and making her jealous of Eli and Clare. **

**I'm going to post an epilogue tomorrow along with information about a possible sequel. **

**So please please review and any suggestions you might have :) **


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: You know what I love? I love my lovely readers :)**

**So far this story has had 118 Reviews, 5,839 hits, 51 favs, and 63 alerts. THANK YOUU! Some may not think that's good, but compared to my other stories/oneshots that's fantastic! **

**Here's the epilogue! Be sure to read the bottom for more information about the sequel!**

* * *

Eli, Adam and Clare were standing at Eli's locker before school officially began.

"You ready man?" Adam asked.

Eli nodded and he looked down the hall to Nina at her locker. He looked back at Clare and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back." Eli made his way to Nina. "Hey. Do you think we can talk?"

"You didn't return any of my calls or texts this weekend. What happened?" Nina looked at Eli coldly and continued shuffling books in her locker.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Eli watched her as she finished putting her books away and then slam her locker shut.

Nina looked up at Eli waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry I haven't responded. I had a great time the other night. But this weekend I realized that I really like Clare and want to be with her." Eli half smiled watching Nina frown.

"What about us?" She asked pouting.

"We were never together. I like you Nina, I do but I like Clare more."

"Oh." Nina slowly became embarrassed. "We can still be friends right?" She smiled looking optimistic.

"Of course we can. I'd like that." Eli smirked. The bell rang. "I'll see you later?"

Nina nodded and they went their separate ways. Eli made his way back to Adam and Clare.

"How'd it go?" Clare asked reaching for Eli's hand.

"She took it pretty well." Eli smiled.

.

.

Before Nina turned the corner she watched Clare and Eli and how happy they were. She felt sick to her stomach. She started walking and bumped into someone, sending her books all over the floor.

"Ugh!" Nina reached for her books.

"Calm down cuz." A voice spoke, picking up the books. "Maybe if you weren't watching Saint Clare and Emo boy, you'd know where you were walking.

"Oh shut up Fitz!" Nina took her books from Fitz's hands, furious. She stormed away walking into her classroom next to Jenna.

"Whoa, you okay?" Jenna asked, scooting away from Nina slowly.

Nina crossed her arms and crossed her right leg over her left, moving her foot at a fast pace.

Nina glanced at Jenna giving her an annoyed smile and then looked back to the front of the room. "Let's just say, _jealousy's a bitch_."

* * *

**Short and simple but gives you an idea of what may happen? **

**_IMPORTANT_: From a lot of the reviews, many of you want me to continue with Nina's jealousy. Therefore, I will be doing a sequel to this story called "Jealousy's a Bitch" It will most likely be rated T just to be safe. ****Please be on the look out for that, I'll probably have the first chapter up tomorrow night or sometime Friday.**

**Thank you again for sticking with this story :) **

**Make any final reviews! **


End file.
